Large scale electrical systems such as an electrical system in an aircraft, ship, building, factory, town and city may change significantly over a life of the electrical system. Components may be added, deleted, and changed over the life of the electrical system. Such changes to the electrical system may increase or decrease a load on various parts of the electrical system, may require changes in electrical system architecture, and may necessitate changes in other components of the electrical system.